hetaonifandomcom-20200215-history
Gameovers
Article may contain spoilers and violence. For the solution of the entire game, click here. 'Game Overs' HetaOni features several ways of dying by either being defeated in combat, running into the monster, or making various incorrect choices as mentioned below here. "Initial reaction" In the first encounter with the monster, it faces the bathroom door, about to enter. The choices are "What's this?" and Stay calm'.' Should the player choose the former, the monster will turn around and grab Japan, supposedly by the throat and smashing his head, and an image is shown; Japan hanging in the air with only his leg and foot shown, bloodied and the wall beside him with bold, bloody writing that says "Game Over". On the opposite side of the image the monster's legs are shown. Prussia reunion When Japan enters the room with Prussia , Prussia attacks him in the thought it was the monster, but ceases once recognizing him. After a short talk, Prussia says he hears something coming closer from behind the door. If the player locked the door before approaching Prussia, the monster is unable to get in and simply waits outside and can be battled. If they DID NOT LOCK THE DOOR, the monster opens the door, attacking unexpectedly. The monster kills them both, and both are then show covered in blood on the floor. Picking up the key in the cell When you enter the room with the cell and a key-similar to Ao Oni- you have to lock the door before picking the key up, except it isn't the cell door you have to lock. If the door is locked, nothing will happen. If it is not, the monster approaches, Italy then talks about that he was sure he made no mistakes this time, despairing over that fact, and all three are shown on the floor, dead and bloody. The Dark Room When you enter the bathroom the monster walked inside the first time you encountered it, you can choose to turn on the light, or not. if you turn on the light, the monster is revealed to be just in front of you. If you choose not to, it appears, and kills Japan. Then an image appears, showing Japan's lower body, his belly up, bloodied, and his face off screen. His higher body has supposedly been so damaged it has to be censored. The Mysterious Lever In one of the rooms on the fourth floor, there is a lever and a tablet beside it saying: "Up is Heaven, Middle is Earth, Bottom is Hell." ''Should the player choose Bottom, a hole to the piano room will reveal itself. If the lever is pushed to Middle, a key will fall to the ground after some time. Should the player choose Top...a mysterious red light will engulf the room, the screen goes dark, and an unknown entity kills the party. Standard game over screen. Canada alone After England left to check the library-even though no one is supposed to be alone- the monster enters the piano room for some reason, looking around. Canada is unfortunately completely alone, and not too good in combat. The player is given several choices: If' Talk to it is chosen, Canada will stutter "Is there something you want to tell me?", getting the attention of the monster, which brutally kills him. All the deaths show an image partly of Canada off screen, which is bloodied, with blood splattered on the floor and the piano. Stand still will result in several other options, which is '''Pretend to be a piano which results in more choices: Fall over showily Which makes Canada try to make a dash for the door. Unfortunately his course is stopped by slipping and falling brutally to the floor, causing the monster to notice him and kill him. Talk to it Which actually is the right path to follow as shown in the original Japanese series. Canada will wonder out loud if the monster can see him, pray silently for help from his polar bear Kumajirou (who isn't present in the mansion though), then the monster will leave the room and England will come back. and Pretend to be a piano!! Which causes the monster to not notice him, and Canada faints from being scared, presumably after either the monster left or someone eradicated it, soon after England entering the room and slapping Canada awake. The amount of time that passes between his fainting and England's return are unknown. Fan speculations suggest a whole time loop may have passed, which would explain why England didn't see the monster. Another of the options are shown to be: Faint Which will cause Canada to simply faint from fear, then be slapped awake by England. The amount of time that passes between his fainting and England's return are unknown. Fan speculations suggest a whole time loop may have passed, which would explain why England didn't see the monster. Run like the wind! Which is actually the same action as "Fall over showily". Canada tries to make a dash for the door. Unfortunately his course is stopped by slipping and falling brutally to the floor, causing the monster to notice him and kill him. and 'Pour maple syrup ' The action, Pour Maple Syrup, does exactly what it says. Though once the syrup is poured over the floor, Canada will slip on it, hit his head and stay unconscious for a moment, until England slaps him awake (and the monster being gone from the room as he wakes up). The amount of time that passes between his fainting and England's return are unknown. Fan speculations suggest a whole time loop may have passed, which would explain why England didn't see the monster. The Dark hole Looking into it, you are asked, "Lean further, or not?" Should you do so, the monster will appear, literally breaking the necks of the nations (other suppositions say he comes out from the dark and rips their heads off, resulting in the gloomy sound effect you hear). The screen blacks out and you hear a squishing/smashing sound, then: 'Ah.' You see nothing but black. Then the default game over screen is shown. Screenshot Gallery Tumblr m6xc93lPpY1rpbj1yo1 400.png|Result of Prussia Reunion CanadaPianoshot.png|Piano Room Category:HetaOni Article "G"